


Sketch - 2009-04-09 - Ribbon for Kashmir

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tied up with some rope and a bow for Rodney. For Kashmir's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch - 2009-04-09 - Ribbon for Kashmir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashmir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/gifts).



> As is my policy with all gifts: if you do not wish for your gift to be posted, poke me and I'll take it down.

[](http://img179.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997093963_2009_04_09_kashmir1bday_123_252lo.jpg)  
larger version available (please ensure ad blocker is on): <http://img179.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997093963_2009_04_09_kashmir1bday_123_252lo.jpg>


End file.
